play date (RATED M!)
by pocketrider
Summary: story of me and shizoo on the forum site "the last bow". gus jr. showed tabitha (OC) around the yard. but soon it took another turn. now tabitha find herself under gus. and she likes it. !RATED M FOR SMEXY TIME! (if you don't like smexy time... then don't read or comment... thank you ;))


Hellow everybody ;) **me** and a good friend of mine (Shizoo) are both writers on the forum site "the final bow" and her character (Tabitha) and my character (**Gus**) had at a certain point a very intimate moment… buuut the site won't allow graphic stuff on it. So me and Shizoo we sended messages and so continuing the story. And now I've posted it here so all could enjoy the little story we made on forehand. Gus had the night before "smexy time" with Mungojerrie (Gus is gay wink wink nudge nudge and all that.) but after Tabitha made some advances toward him (she didn't knew he was gay… deuh !) he, the gentlemen he was, couldn't leave a princes sad. So he went along with it …;) and for the rest … you'll just have to read it ;) … have fun

-

**Gus was softly kissed Tabitha's lips and having a fierce battle of dominance with their tongues. He softly glided his hand upward. Past her hip, her stomach to end up laying one of her perky breasts. He was bloody nervous ... But she would be too he thought. In his mind the scene he had with Mungojerrie was fading away. Still his head said it was wrong. But the voice faded away when his blood went to other regions of his body and gave her breast a slight squeeze.**

Tabitha inhaled his scent deeply into her lungs. She'd never felt this way about sir Purrcy! Timidly, she stroked her paw down his back. Embarrassed she spoke softly, "I've never. .Um. .been with a male, but I find you very attractive."

**Gus smiled a shy smile to Tabitha... "I also haven't been with a princes before..." He softy bends down to kiss the hollow of her and licked his way to her ear and sensually whispered into her ear. "But I would like to try" he softly caressed her breast. "God your beautiful Tabitha" **

She gave him an impish smile, "Then we will learn together. OOhhh. . .that feels good!" Shyly, she asked. "Please tell me what you like too all right?" Slowly she began to explore his body with her paws opening her body for his own explorations. "You are very handsome. . ."

**Gus copied Tabitha's smile and said "a true gentlemen always thinks first of the lady. And just when I look at you I know I will have my pleasure. So just sit back and relax. You can thank me afterwards." He said with a wink and kissed her lips one more before starting to kiss her jaw and again the hollow of her neck. Then her collarbone and continuing to the top of one of her breasts. He softly kissed her breast all over before capturing one of her nipples in his mouth.**

Tabitha gasped softly at his assault on her senses-an unfamiliar fire started burning in her stomach & spread lower. . .her scent growing richer in the close air. "I was always taught to respect toms. . ."she replied. "And I trust you." Allowing her fears to slip away, she relaxed & shifted a little to give him better access to her breasts-her sensitive nipples swelling & pebbling under his tongue. That felt so good. . .

**Gus groaned when he could smell Tabitha's arousal. And smiled when he heard her groan. After a while he switched to her left breast and went slowly with other hand between the two and between her legs. With each inch he went closer to her. The more it was getting warm. When he suddenly felt something wet. And once again was pleasantly surprised at how aroused she was just because of him. He softly started caress her and bit down very lightly on her nipple. His own arousal now at full attention**

Tabitha tensed a bit at the unfamiliar intrusion between her legs, then relaxed at the gentle massage. Her hips instinctively thrust forward a little seeking more of that delicious sensation. . .and her nails dug into his shoulders at the pleasure/pain when he bit her nipple.

**Gus hissed at the certain pain in his shoulder. He knew he had it coming. But the pain heightened the pleasure a bit. Gus wasn't experienced with women but he found her entrance and slowly started to insert a finger in Tabitha. It felt very tight and wondered how he would fit in there. But those where worries for later as he slowly started too decent between her legs and kissed her muscular stomach and inserting his tongue in her bellybutton. His other paw never leaving her breast.**

Tabitha managed to pull her nails out-what had gotten into her. . She never scratched! She was thoroughly enjoying Gus's rough tongue as it made its explorations. . .her head fell back exposing her vulnerable neck & throat. Unable to speak, all she could do was purr her appreciation of his considerate ways. Her legs slowly parting allowing him ever closer.

**Gus continued his exploration. He released her breast and slowly pushed Tabitha's legs apart so he had full access to her most precious part. And she willingly allowed her to be there. He could feel his erection was at its peak and her scent filled his lungs completely. His saliva was overflowing but he has to control himself. He kissed her inner thigh and felt her shiver and even licked it. Slowly with each kiss he approached her center, where only he has ever been. He softly gave a kiss and tasted for the first time a real princes... And he liked it. To show his appreciation, Gus gave a long and lasting lick at her center. Tasting the wetness that was created by him.**

When Gus placed his tongue on her most private & sensitive area, her scent & flavor became even richer if possible, breathing him in as his scent also had changed, becoming deeper & more primal. Her body tingled all over & it felt as if she would die if-well, she wasn't quite sure what. . Just if something more didn't happen soon. She dropped all her defenses & submitted to her lover in complete surrender.

**Gus most control over his mind started to virally lap at Tabitha's center. He snaked his arms around her legs to keep them open and for him to have some support. He started to insert his tongue to feel her tight wall of muscles that tasted almost as sweet as honey.. He just couldn't get enough of her. He even went as far as to softly tease her other entrance with first his tongue and then massaging it with one of his fingers. Just before he played with the little node on the top of her mound.**

Tabitha's eyes snapped open at feeling Gus' gentle ministrations. . An unfamiliar pressure started building inside her-particularly when his deliciously rough tongue circled & pressed into the tiny spot on her mound. She started to pant softly, writhing her hips & whimpering until the pressure built into an unbearable climax. . .

**Gus was taken by surprise when suddenly Tabitha held her at a place and practically shoves her entrance in his face. During her climax Gus lapped up all of her juices that she was spilling and continued to lick her honey-like juices until she was almost dry again. When Tabitha relaxed and released him. His fur on his face still wet from her arousal he climbed back on top and took one of her breasts softly in his paw and gave her a small kiss. "And? ... How did it feel" he asked while slowly rolling her nipple in between his fingers.**

Tabitha blushed-she had no idea what had happened-just that it had felt Very good. She smiled at Gus-her eyes reflecting her feelings of contentment. "I liked that-does it happen every time? She asked wonderingly. "How do I make you feel good? Like this? "Reaching to caress him, she stroked her paw over the muscles of his chest, pausing to stroke each of his nipples-then nuzzled with little nipping licks, trying to duplicate what he had done.

**Gus smiled at her contentment. "Yes it does, but soon I will do something that will even be better." He smiled at how eager she was to please him so he laid back and enjoyed what she did. True when mungo licked his nipple is was erotic. But maybe because of Tabitha's inexperience it wasn't that pleasurable. "It does feel nice. But I think that it's some sensitive with princesses than with tom" his arousal was still at full attention in anticipation of what might happen. "Why don't you go a bit lower, like I did with you" even he could smell his arousal now. And he also wondered what Tabitha was thinking right now. As it was her first time with a tom.**

Tabitha gave him an impish look, her lovely green eyes sparkling with love & humor. "I was always taught rehearsal is essential to getting things right." She gently shifted their positions & began to explore his body with a great deal of interest. She listened to his responses gauging how much he liked something by the way his breathing or scent changed. "You have a beautiful body, you know." she remarked. "I like how strong & supple you are." As she traced downward she noticed his straining erection-all right it was a bit hard to miss as it seemed to be begging for attention. Tenderly at first, she rubbed the velvet of her paw along it, tracing the length & tickling the tip just a little-then began to give it little cat licks tasting & testing. . . .

**"I know, but sometimes it's more fun to just go for it... then get to the real emotion" he said but soon groaned when she laid her paw on his erection. "Oooh kept doing that... oooh ... HIIISSSSssssss" he almost came when she gave him one lick... "Whatever you do... don't ... Stop... ... sooo gooooddd" he placed his hand on the back of her head to guide her. But not pushing as not to rush certain things.**

Delighted at his response, Tabitha started slowly as he had with her, slowly licking & tasting, stroking her paws around his buttocks kneading the strong muscles & exploring the sensitive areas with her velvety fingers-gaining more confidence with each moan he gave. She turned her attention to his phallus with extreme interest, it was fascinating-she'd never seen this reaction before. Tentatively, she drew it into her mouth, testing its strength with her rough tongue & just the bare hint of her teeth. Experimentally she suckled a little, instinctively sliding back & forth-loving the taste & scent of him & purring in pleasure.

**Gus's eyes where rolling to the back of his head. When Mungojerrie gave his oral it was fast and full of passion. This slow pace was killing his senses in a good way. He started to breathe faster and faster. His groans louder and louder. Instinctively he slowly pusher her head down to get more friction. "No ... teeth... " He managed to sat between moans. Her teeth weren't an unpleasant feeling, but he liked it more without them.**

Responding to Gus' cues, Tabitha both gentled, keeping her teeth carefully away from him & then tightened her attentions. Arching her mouth & tongue, so she was able to cover all of him, she began sliding faster tightening the pressure a little with each long stroke. Her fingers caressing the velvety area between his legs in time to the rhythm.

**Gus was gone in his head. His primal state took over and he rhythmically moved his hip to her strokes. Her mouth was wet soft and warm.. And he couldn't hold on anymore. "I'm ... going ... to .. cum..." and with a last groan and a pump of his hips he released himself in her mouth... land only later he would realize it would have been un gentleman like to do such a thing without warning. Especially with a virgin. But now at the moment he laid there limp. As if he'd run a marathon on a fast-food diet. "That ... was ... Amazing... *huff huff* and you've never done this before ?" he asked through hazy eyes.**

Tabitha came out of her sensual haze slowly, automatically swallowing the sweet/salty liquid in her mouth. She focused on what Gus had said. "No, umm never, did you enjoy it? You seemed to." She asked a little anxiously as she settled softly next to him, gently cuddling. She lay her head on his shoulder. "If this is lovemaking, I think I like it." she purred happily.

**"He h ... your where ... absolutely amazing... Tabitha...but this is just the beginning of our lovemaking.." he turned her on her back and he looked into her eyes. "And if you would like to... I can show you" he said with impishly eyes.**

She looked at him in awe-"there's more? Yes, then I would like to learn more." She gazed at him as if he were the most wonderful being she'd ever met.

**He just smiled and kissed her and slowly with his hand went back in-between her legs. To softly part them. Gus then softly began to caress her mound to make her all excited again.**

Tabitha leaned back enjoying the contact more this time-unconsciously striking a very sensual pose & showing off her lovely body to one of its best advantages. "What would you like me to do?" she asked softly, her eyes focused on his enjoyment. Swirls of feeling started building in her blood again .

**Gus's erection sprung back to life when he saw how sexy Tabitha looked. He smiled and softly played with one of her good sized breasts. "Just nothing. The only thing you have to say when it feels good and when I might hurt. Because it is your first time." he parted her legs and laid himself between them. "And try to part your legs as much as you can" and gave a wink to Tabitha.**

She nuzzled him, enjoying the way his weight settled over her. "I am an acrobat-one of the advantages is I'm' very-flexible." She wasn't worried about pain, after all-most physical endeavors hurt a bit until you were used to them. She shifted her legs around him a little, accidently rubbing her core against his arousal-"Is that what you meant?"

**Gus smiled at how she took it when he spoke over pain. But soon lost his concentration when he felt a sudden wet hotness on his member. "Yes ... Kind of .. I'll show it to you.. But first I've got to prepare you." He said with an impish smile. He slowly raised Tabitha's legs until her knees where touching her shoulder. And now her center was fully exposed to him . He slowly caressed her legs and her buttocks before leaning down and repeating what he had done before. Again tasting her sweet nectar.**

Tabitha's flexible body bowed & she flinched slightly at his raspy tongue. That did feel so good. She closed her eyes to better concentrate on what he was doing to her and how it felt. . .

**Gus felt that Tabitha was getting on the edge of orgasm so he stopped and looked into her eyes letting her legs rest besides them. "Hmmm flexible indeed." He said before kissing her again "are you ready Tabitha?"**

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with absolute trust. "Yes." She said simply. Tabitha enjoyed the masterful way he'd taken over. . .for a tom who said he'd never been with a queen, he was . . Wow. Her eyes widened a bit at the unfamiliar feel of his member nudging her for entrance. It felt much bigger than his finger had been. . .she wondered if it would really fit. . .then he kissed her again & she didn't care.

**Gus smiled "I love you Tabitha" and before she could reply the battle of their tongues for dominance began again. While they were kissing he grabbed his member and guided it towards her entrance. He placed it the and very gently started to enter her. She felt really hot and tight. *this is going to take long*he thought to himself while kissing the beautiful princess-soon-to-be-queen beneath him.**

Tabitha enjoyed the masterful way he'd taken over. . .for a tom who said he'd never been with a queen, he was . . Wow. Her eyes widened a bit at the unfamiliar feel of his member nudging her for entrance. It felt much bigger than his finger had been. . .she wondered if it would really fit. . .then he kissed her again & she didn't care.

**He gently went further until he met a small obstruction. He looked at Tabitha with worried eyes. "Tabitha.. I'm really sorry for hurting you" and kissed her before he backed up a bit and trusted in her past the barrier ... For a moment all her muscles tensed and he couldn't move. So he kept kissing her until she relaxed.**

Tabitha tensed at the sharp pain-her internal muscles squeezing Gus warmly & tightly. "Oh" she wiggled experimentally-still grasping him hotly. Then she deliberately started to relax her clenched muscles a bit at a time. "That wasn't so bad."

**Gus felt Tabitha relax and started glide further into her until he was completely engulfed by her warmth. He stayed there for a couple of moment so that Tabitha could get used to him. "And how does that feel?"**

"It feels, wow." She smiled at him shyly, "Like we are now a part of each other-at least a little. It may be a bit clichéd, but I have never felt this way before." She focused on her inner muscles flexing smoothly around him. Teasingly she stroked her foot up his leg. "What do we do now?"

**Gus could only smile. "Because we are one and now .. I do this" and he slowly started to retract before he entered her once more but a bit faster. He repeated this motion until he had e good pacing going ... "God Tabitha ... You have no idea ... How .. Good ... You feel ugh"**

It took her a moment to get the pace of the rhythm, but soon she was dancing with him-making little involuntary pleasure sounds. "Ohhh. . ."

**Gus saw she wanted more. So she took her legs and again raises them until her knees touched her shoulders. This to take her from a different angle.**

Tabitha moaned softly at the different positions, allowing Gus to manipulate their positions. She started experimenting back using her inner muscles until she found a pressure that felt good for both of them.

**Gus could feel Tabitha contracting her inner muscles. It was driving him insane and tired. So he tried something new. He gently picked her up by her shoulders while still connected and softly laid back so now she was on top..**

Tabitha was startled when Gus changed positions-Wow he's really flexible too! She began finding a new rhythm, she rather liked being in control-She felt that wonderful feeling beginning to build again . . .driving them both over the edge to completion. She collapsed softly onto his chest. "Thank you." gentle kiss. Cuddling against him softly.

**Gus felt the pressure arise and almost couldn't handle it anymore. With one last thrust he came inside of her with no thought of the risk of later. Tabitha was cuddling against him "oh god ... That was ... Again suburb ... My love"**

"Oh, great Cat! I love you, Gus-I am glad my first time was with you." She looked deeply into his eyes, then sighed contentedly.

"BENEthingy

Do not you love me?

BEATRICE

Why, no; no more than reason."

**"Benedictus, my sweet" and leaned upwards to kiss her passionately and still connected to her. A small yawn indicated his energy level he still had. "Come lay on me my love"**

Happily, she settled against him, her soft black fur mingling with his-the silk of her tail covering them warmly. Her energy was fairly depleted. "Do you mind if I sleep a bit?"

"Of course sweety. And I... Think ... I might ... Join you on that..." Gus said half sleepy. He was radiating with warmth and pleasure after Tabitha lay down next to him. He never felt so content.. Except with Mungojerrie... And suddenly it dawned on him. He had sex with a now-queen and he really enjoyed it. Yes he himself knew that he was gay. Gus was confused and he couldn't think clear but he didn't want to hurt Tabitha by his confusion so he decided to keep up this charade for a bit longer until he had settled everything down and he had found an answer.. But before he could think of how to resolve it. Sleep was taking over after a very tiresome... "Activity" with his new mate in his arms.

FIN

thank you for reading our little story sorry if it shocked you… but we've warned you ;) so don't you dare complaining about that . If you might have caught the writing bug or you are interested in more of these kind of stories.. Why don't you then join our little club at . ;)

since a couple of our esteemed writers left… we are in dire need of more writers so if you are the new Shakespeare. Or you just learned the alphabet. Come and join us ;) and give a shoutout for Shizoo and tell her how good she wrote ;) OH and me too :p on the site I'm called Carnivallie ;)

thank you all once again ;) you can comment if you want and leave suggestion or if you have seen a spelling fault just let us know ;)

thanks


End file.
